Version History
Here are the version histories of __TOC__ Ver6.8.0 '(6/24/16) Navi Tickets now optional to use in battle. Explorations can now be canceled any time. Furthermore, game notifies you when exploring is done and can take you directly to the Exploring option. Online events pop up every time you start the game on a new day. '''You can now directly MAX level members with a button '(on the left, says "maximum level" in Japanese). '''Ver6.7.0 (5/27/16) Accumulated EXP values can be seen on Hero strengthening selection. Accumulated EXP can also be directly spent on items without battle. A special Geurrilla Boss is implemented. Ver6.6.0 (4/28/16) Achievement "Available" Icon added on top of whatever stage has it (click on for achievement rewards). Rate icons, also on top, can be clicked for additional info. Ver6.5.0 '(3/25/16) Plus Cans items introduced for Members to gain +. Sniper awakening to Commander possible. Minor adjustments. 'Ver6.4.0 (2/25/16) UP Rates are now visibly labeled above stages in accordance to events. Each icon represents what kind of rate are up. Torte can now evolve. 'Ver6.3.0' (1/25/16) Herme's Attractive Resort permanently returns with new betting options; Chips can now be exchanged for various prizes. Servant icons are revised to tell apart it and another item. 'Ver6.2.0' (12/14/15) Renovation on Members and Servants. 'Ver6.1.0' (11/16/15) Herme's Attractive Resort slot game added. Special Musume Forces series of members, Shizuku and Mitsu added. 'Ver6.0.0' (10/23/15) Mage Awakening to Astrologer added. Kibidango Isolated Island stage and Cotton Candy Clouds Extra Battles added. Certain Servants can now evolve using required material(s). From now on the screen will only rotate horizontally during gameplay. Coin Slot officially removed. 'Ver5.9.0' (9/18/15) Samurai Awakening to Kengō added. Additional obtainable items added to Sweet Red Bean Glacier Extra Battles. 'Ver5.8.0' (8/28/15) Cost of upgrading certain dresses reduced. Gelato Servant added. 'Ver5.7.0' (8/10/15) Issenman introduced as a mark of 10 million downloads. "Servant exploring" option is now added (for more info, go to Exploring). 'Ver5.6.0' (7/22/15) Mitarashi Walled Castle stage added. Boss battles are now all in one selection stage (labeled "Special Boss Strikes!!"). Members listing interface revised. 'Ver5.5.0' (7/3/15) "Fun Slot" added and played after the tutorial. Technical battle added for Churro Festival. up to 3 extra team slots are purchasable 3 PT. Graphic enhancement. 'Ver5.4.0' (6/15/15) ID confirmation is on the top right of the start screen. Members above lvl 200, excluding collab Members, can equip ★7 weapons. Ver5.3.0 '(5/18/15) Yin-Yang Master Awakening to Grand Master added. Weapons and dress scrolling and filter added on the bottom. Score attack (Extra Stage, Rank 15s) score adjusted. __TOC__'Ver5.2.0 (4/28/15) NPC Helper feature added to assist you greatly in battle up to 3 times a day. Filter opt. categories added to item equip selection. Ver5.1.0 (4/13/15) Lancer Awakening to Dragoon and weapons added, Churro Carnival area added, and Extra Battles added to Sorbet Cave. Accumulative exp orb storage capacity each increased to 9999. Some enemies with Reflection ability have their ability removed. If your iOS is under 5.1.1, please update your device or you will not be able to play PPS in later versions. Ver5.0.0 (3/30/15) Additional Princess accessories added. Attribute (Technical) of Hero shown on icon on the Menu. Score of Extra Battle on Rank 15 shown. Phantom Thief's Blue Chest item drop rates adjusted. From this version point on, if your phone or device is on a modified status you cannot open PPS. Ver4.9.0 (3/13/15) Vampire Awakening to NightStar and weapons added. Attributes of Servants displayed. Ver4.8.0 (2/13/15) Accumulative exp orb storage introduced. They have a capacity of 999 each. They accumulate when your experience on your items is full. Adjusted Reflection damage. Additional notifications opt. and graphic improvement. Ver4.7.0 (2/5/15) Archer Awakening to Hunter and weapons added. Ver4.6.0 (1/21/15) Cream Puff Gardens area added. New ☆2 servant プチリンチー obtainable in the Burning Phoenix boss stage, in a Platinum Box. Reflection status shown in enemies that have it. New notification reminding you of a current Treasure Rush in place. Ver4.5.0 (12/15/14) Technical Battle in Confeito Remains added. Servants can now be enhanced if you have duplicates. New items added. Current amount of any kinds of Tickets shown on menu. Achievements fix. Ver4.4.0 (11/21/14) Swordsman Awakening to Knight and Esper Awakening to Superhuman added (Awakening first introduced). Their Week and Limited Stage are added. Temple Mimicking Octopus Guard boss stage added. Esper's lvl 5 damage increased. Craft items now display whether they can be crafted or not (words in green). Ver4.3.0 (10/31/14) Notifications added. Option of skipping multiple rewards in in-game notification added. Graphic refurbishments. Ver4.2.0 (10/24/14) Bavarois Castle area added. [[Servants|'Servants']]' '''Eclair and Macaroon introduced to assist your Hero; obtainable in the Premium Slot. Items added. Achievement fixes, and new Materials section and button in the crafting option added. '''Ver4.1.0' (10/10/14) Color of ☆6 and 7 stars on items when created/obtained changed. Crafting mechanics fix. Ver4.0.0 (9/30/14) Extra Battles in Donut Grassland added (Extra Battles+concept first introduced). Stone of Great Success added to increase the probability of a Great Success in crafting. Material Bag (another drop item) introduced. List of items owned added, and additional items are added. Ver3.0.5 (9/10/14) Achievements added and fixed. Graphics improvements. Ver3.0.3 (8/29/15) Bodyguard Member added. Great Success concept introduced; now craft items with this can become possibly stronger! New items added, Lottery fixes. Ver3.0.2 (8/15/14) Achievements and items added. Members just obtained will be granted a weapon as an achievement. Drop rate/weapons damage rate adjusted. Ver3.0.1 (7/31/14) Performer Member added. Minor fixes. Ver3.0.0 (7/18/14) Crafting is introduced. Achievement rewards introduced. Help button added to the achievements. If you spend a Challenge Ticket to retry, a kicking guide outline is provided for you. Also the guide outline is provided when playing any stages on Donut Grassland at Rank 1. Tutorial and graphic and gameplay fixes. Profiles can be edited on options. Ver2.1.0 (6/25/14) Cyborg Member added. Game balance and Gambler ability adjustment. Ver2.0.9 (6/10/14) Event button added on the top right. Pressing the event can automatically take you there. Locations of Gold Boats can be located by pressing the Gold Boat symbol below the Event button. Gold Boats now have 5 chests; 2 wooden, 2 reds, and a gold. Princess Boat options fix. Members damage increases adjustments. Drop rate and other fixes. Ver2.0.8 (5/26/14) Gambler Member added. Graphic improvements. Ver2.0.7 (4/25/14) Summoner Member added. Challenge Ticket introduced (sub for paying a Premium Ticket for retrying). Minor gameplay fix. Ver2.0.6 (4/9/14) Technical Attributes '''changed to 3 attributes. Bahamut Cat damage increase. '''Ver2.0.5 (3/26/14) Phantom Thief Member added. Fashion accessories fixes. Ver2.0.4 (3/12/14) Viewing weapons of Members you don't own can be viewed, but cannot be equipped. Members classifications fixes. Ver2.0.3 (2/24/14) Pâtissier Member added (poison status introduced). Members lvl 60-99 can equip ☆4 weapons, lvl 100-149 ☆5, and above 150 ☆6. Game fixes. Ver2.0.2 (2/10/14) Login bonuses calendar expanded, rewards on fixed days are fixed. Minor fixes. Ver2.0.1 (1/29/14) Vampire Member added. Graphic improvements. Ver2.0.0 (1/17/14) Rarity classifications more easily identified by icon. Game fixes. Ver1.2.8 (12/20/13) Jester Member added. Limited Stages introduced. Princess Boats introduced upon clearing Gold Boats. Attribute classification and other game fixes. Ver1.2.7 (21/5/13) Musician Member ability fixes. Minor gameplay fixes. Ver1.2.6 (11/25/13) Warrior Member introduced. New items added, and danger warning (useless) warns you in a prompt of entering a stage. Ver1.2.3 (10/23/13) Ying-Yang Master Member introduced. Minor fix. Ver1.2.2 (10/11/13) Banana Crepe Jungle area added. Members and Hero have a small chance to evade attacks. Guard will now be able to collect crowns and donuts with its ability. Ver1.2.1 (9/27/13) Pilot Member added. Critical hit concept introduced. Minor fix. Ver1.2.0 (9/18/13) You can now link to Google+. King Gold Dragon added in PAD collab as an Member. Ver1.1.9 (8/26/13) Technical Battles in Cotton Candy Clouds added. Technical Battle concept edited: Members killed during a battle will not come back next battle. Events announcements on the bottom added, Member roster switching option added to the menu. Login Bonuses introduced. Ver1.1.8 (8/5/13) Upgrade stones added. Cotton Candy Clouds introduce a new terrain based concept (in the case that you're on clouds lol). Ver1.1.7 (7/6/13) Pirate Member added. Gameplay fixes. Ver1.1.6 (6/27/13) Muskmelon Desert area added. Ver1.1.5 (6/18/13) Assassin Member added. Members can now be upgraded 5 levels ahead of Hero. Minor fixes. Ver1.1.2 (5/7/13) New accessories added. Technical Battles in Sorbet Cave added. Lottery fixes. Ver1.1.0 (4/17/13) Technical Battle '''introduced (4 attributes ver.). Members can be upgraded, Archer ability changed, Sniper ability fix. '''Ver1.0.8 (3/8/13) Chocolate Volcano area added. Ver1.0.7 (2/22/13) Sniper Member added. New items added. Stats system fix. Ver1.0.6 (1/28/13) Yeti YUKIO boss stage added. Item upgrade bonus introduced (exact duplicate is worth double). Ver1.0.5 (1/17/13) Marashmallow Palace area added. New accessories added. Ver1.0.4 (1/11/13) Musician Member added. New weapons added. Ver1.0.3 (12/11/13) Cotton Candy Clouds area added. Fighter Member added. Reference http://kerihime.gungho.jp/kps/m/